


Your Lord's Plaything

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, Degradation, F/M, Magic, Marking, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: Morgoth and Sauron have tied you up, forcing you to wait for them to get back and deign to play with you. Your Masters have always been cruel, but you know that when they come back, you'll be rewarded. You just have to be patient.





	Your Lord's Plaything

You were so cold without your Master.

    Water dripped from the stone above you into a slowly growing puddle. The chains that bound you rattled as you squirmed, goosebumps scattered over your entire body. You were naked, hung from the ceiling this morning at Morgoth’s command. Sauron had ghosted his hands all across your body as he had strung you up, fingering the bruises and lashes left by the two of them the night before, almost fond. Morgoth sneered something about _sentiment_ , and Sauron had almost flinched, glaring towards you. You knew where it was really directed, even in your addled state.

    You were just barely able to flatten your toes and the balls of your feet against the ground. It steadied you just enough, gave you some relief against the pain of the manacle worn skin. It was quiet in the room aside from your breathing and the drip of the water. The sun had been gradually dipping lower, the room going from yellow in the light to a deep, soft orange, and now darker as night fell.

    They would be back soon. As cruel as they were, they wouldn’t leave you like this all night. It was a test of your resolve not to call for them, a test of your loyalty to not want help.

    And you didn’t. You wanted to please them more than you wanted food, or water, or even oxygen. It hadn’t always been like this.

    You didn’t want to remember what it had been like before them. Before they were all you knew.

    The heavy latch of the door twisted and clanked, and the dungeon cell opened to your Master bathed in soft torchlight, a smirk to his lips and one eyebrow raised.

    “You’re still here,” Morgoth hummed, speaking almost to himself, and he stepped inside, closing the cell behind him. He took in the darkness of the room and you heard him sigh, relighting the torches that Sauron had put out that morning.

    _We are her light_ , Sauron had said, his golden hair like sunbeams in the torchlight. _She needs no other but us._

    Morgoth had scoffed. _We are her darkness,_ he had amended. _And she will bask in us until we deign otherwise._

“I half expected you to have called for help by now,” Morgoth said, stepping closer to you and examining your wrists. They were near raw from the chains, and it hurt _so badly_ , but it was worth it to see the pleased lilt to Morgoth’s lips.

You shook your head quickly. You wouldn’t call for help. They wouldn’t want you to. Besides, no one would come.

The red of his eyes seemed ever brighter as he took you in, purring under his breath. “Pathetic, really, that you’re so reliant on us that you allow yourself to be strung up like a piece of meat.” He chuckled, low in his throat, and you felt your face heat, even after all this time, all the insults and humiliation they’d put you through. “Ah, still you have shame?” He tapped your cheek with two of his long fingers. “One would think you would have learned by now.”

    He circled you, eyes trailing across your ass, your chest, all the marks, barely healing. “You know this wasn’t even a punishment, don’t you?”

    You noded. Of course you knew. Their punishments are much, much worse. Only pain, only neglect, so you learn how reliant you are on them for your life.

    “Hm, good. Now, you know what I want to hear.”

    “Thank you, Master,” you rasped, voice weak, like the rest of you. “Thank you…for coming back, for my day to think about you- _Ah!”_

Morgoth smacks your ass, right over a bruise, and your sentence caught off into a moan. “What a sweet, _pathetic_ little thing,” he cooed. “All you’re good for is waiting for me, for _pleasing_ me like a cheap whore. Desperate for whatever I give you.” He smacked your ass again, and then wandered towards the walls of the cell, where he had several implements hanging from a rack.  “Tell me what you want. Maybe I’ll give it to you.”

    “ _Pain,”_ you gasped out. _“Please, Master, I need it!”_ Why waste time with feigning innocence, pretending you didn’t know exactly what you wanted. You’ve felt nothing but the cold all day, you wanted something else. Something only your Master could give you.

    “I suppose, since you beg so nicely.”

    The first lash of the crop stole the breath from you, Morgoth giving you no warning. You lurched forward, trying to get away on instinct, and the sting of your wrists only added to the pain. Morgoth did not let up, whipping you in quick succession. Your ass burned, heat from it bleeding into the rest of your body.

    You were no longer cold.

    He concentrated his lashes over already forming welts. You heard the hiss of his breath, the whistle of the crop through the air, your own yelps and whimpers. Your fingers flexed in the chains, and you dug your nails into your palms, desperate for more despite yourself. He struck hard enough to split your skin and you screamed for him, the warmth of the blood leaking down the curve of your ass.

    “Filthy _painslut_ ,” he growled, and you were lucky enough to catch the soft moan that escaped him as he dragged his fingers through the blood. His fingers dipped lower, around the front of your waist to between your thighs, and he snickered as he felt the slick leaking down your thighs.

    “So wet for me already,” he said. “Just from a lashing?” He didn’t wait for your answer, flicking your clit instead to draw out a whimper. He spread his fingers, opening you up, the cold air of the cell a shock to your cunt-

    “What _are_ you doing?”

    Your head snapped up at Morgoth’s voice to see your Master standing in the now open doorway, face twisted in rage.

    …Wait, _Morgoth?_

You heard a sigh from behind you, and a soft shimmering gold light bathed the cell for a moment before it was gone. The fingers rubbing your clit were thinner now, skin paler, not the ashen color of Morgoth himself, and you felt your face go ghostly in Morgoth’s glare.

    “You _dare_ start without me, Sauron?”

    “You were taking too long, my Lord,” Sauron said. You could hear the near pout in his voice. “She was waiting, strung up like a present-“

    “I recall what _my_ whore looked like before I left her this morning,” Morgoth snapped, and kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot. Unlike Sauron, he locked it.

    Sauron’s hands left you and he took a step back as Morgoth stalked towards you. His gaze was impassive until his eyes landed on your ass, still leaking blood in rivulets.

    “You…you _marked her?_ Without my permission or supervision?” His voice was ice against your skin, and he dug his nails into the open slice on your ass. You keened, unsure yourself if it was pleasure or pain. “And you did it while looking like _me?_ I am a _god_!”

    Sauron said nothing, eyes narrow, and Morgoth snarled. “Step back,” he commanded, and Sauron did so. “You will stay there until I decide otherwise.”

    Sauron bore his teeth. Morgoth rolled his eyes, the red in them darker now. “You touched what you know is mine, Sauron. And now you will pay the price.”

    “She is _our_ toy,” Sauron said, and Morgoth chuckled. There was no mirth in it.

    “She is mine, and I _gift_ her to you to use if I see fit to do so. It seems…You need to be reminded.” He sidestepped to your front and cocked his head. “And _you_ , little slut, you couldn’t tell that he wasn’t _me_?”

    You couldn’t answer him. The fire in his eyes was smoldering and sharp, a promise of punishment no matter what you said. If you said you knew it wasn’t him, it would be a lie, and the night would go worse for you. Admitting you didn’t know, however, would be worse, as you should know your Master better than you know yourself.

    “I shall have to teach you a lesson, you worthless whore.”

    Morgoth’s hand shot to your neck. His fingers curled around you, his hand so large against the length of your neck. His fingertips dug into your skin and he squeezed, allowing you one gasp of air before he cut it off completely.

    “I cannot believe I have not done this before,” he said. “Bruises and wounds alone tell no one that you’re mine.” He looked to Sauron, who licked his lips. “Hand me a knife.” Sauron took his time picking one, Morgoth turning his attention back to you as he did. He nipped at your jaw, dragging his teeth across your skin, before biting down deep at the junction of your neck and ear. You made a pathetic sound deep in your chest, unable to get any air out past his hand. Your vision blurred at the edges, and Morgoth licked at the punctures he left.

    Morgoth held out his hand and Sauron handed him the knife he’d picked-A long bladed dagger with an ornate handle of runes and silver. “Perfect,” Morgoth murmured against your skin. You barely heard him, shuddering as his fingers tightened. He clicked his tongue, letting go of our neck and watching you as your mouth gaped and you gasped for air. “She can’t even hold her breath for me,” he whispered, as if lamenting something incredibly sad.

    He dug the knife, tip down, into your stomach, and you let out a raspy scream as he started to write in sprawling, loopy script. Sauron watched from his own jail, too far away to touch, as Morgoth carved you up. It was just deep enough to scar, and he sliced up all his favorite places. He followed the underside of your breasts, your hipbones, cut up your ass, over Sauron’s lashes. He dug the dip of the knife into your nipples but did not write there, only smirked darkly as the tears dripped from your chin.

    You hadn’t even realized you were crying.

    “Now,” he hummed, and pressed his fingertips to your mouth. “Suck. It’s one of the only things you’re good for, so show me why I keep you around.”

    You obliged, feeling a dulling pain and a warmth-probably your own blood-now cooling on your skin. You opened your mouth and he shoved two fingers in, pressing down on your tongue so you gagged as you sucked on him. There was a spark in your mouth, something sharp and tasting of metal, and then all the marks Morgoth had made _burned_. You felt like you were on fire, lit from the inside out, the flames only escaping through the looping scrawl that he had branded you with. Your eyes rolled back, writhing in your chains, and you heard Sauron groan from behind you.

    “There,” Morgoth purred. He pulled his fingers from your mouth, dragging them against your teeth. He brought them to his mouth and licked the length of them, exaggerated, locked eyes with your half lidded ones as he did. “Now everyone will know you’re mine. Always.” He dipped his head to lick at the marks beneath your breasts. “Property of the god Morgoth,” he whispered. The marks on your hips. “Morgoth’s whore.”

    “What does her ass say, Sauron?” he asked, and Sauron seemed almost surprised to be forgiven so easily, but he lurched forward anyways, hands on your ass immediately. “…Morgoth’s pathetic little slut,” he gritted out. A jab to his pride, to have you branded in something not his name. “Such elegant script for such a useless girl.”

    “Mn, I agree. None the less, I had to brand her. So you would remember. And so would she.” He smacked the burns on your hips and you yelped, panting.

    “M…Morgoth,” you gasped, and he hit you again.

    “You know better,” he snapped. “Piece of trash like you, calling me by name?”

    “ _Master,”_ you whimpered, squirming, rubbing your thighs together. You couldn’t help it. It felt so good, everything. You hurt, _gods_ did you hurt, but you _needed_ him. You were his and you weren’t complete and he was still teasing.

    “Ah ah,” he tutted. “You think you’re getting off that easily? After allowing him to play without me?” Sauron let out a breath of a scoff, and Morgoth’s body went taut. “You are not free either, Sauron. You pretended to be me, and that, I should kill you for.” He sighed, as if he wasn’t sure if the idea pained him or not, then his lips curled. “Then again, who else would I trust to take her ass when I want her cunt all to myself?”

     Morgoth cupped your face, squeezing your cheeks so they pressed into your teeth. “What do you think, pet? You’re so wet for us, are you ready to be fucked? Or do you want more pain?”

    “How gracious, letting her choose,” Sauron grumbled, pressing his hips against your ass. Even though the sting you could feel how hard he was. “She’s been soaked since _I_ started with her.”

    “Keep talking and I’ll force you to take care of yourself,” Morgoth snarled. Sauron buried his face in your neck and mouthed at the skin there, biting harshly when your breath hitched. “Time to come down,” Morgoth said. The chains released from the ceiling and you dropped to your knees with a whimper. Your shoulders burned, overstretched and tired, and you couldn’t feel your hands. “Mmn, I think I’ll leave the chains on. Remind her where she belongs.”

    “Desperate and bowing to us,” Sauron added. “ _Her gods.”_

    “You get her mouth,” Morgoth said. Sauron’s eyes snapped to him, a challenge, and Morgoth’s fists clenched. “You’d rather a sterner punishment for impersonating me?”

    Sauron walked to your front and cupped your cheek, before sliding a thumb in your mouth and pulling the side of your mouth wide. “Nn, no, her mouth is fine.” He brushed your hair back from your face and brushed his thumb across your tear stained cheeks, smearing them with your saliva. “Even she knows how to use her tongue.”

    Morgoth stepped behind you, bending at his waist to yank you up by your hips. You steadied yourself on your hands and knees, pain coming and going depending on how you moved. Morgoth kicked your knees further apart, chuckling. “Don’t worry, little slut, you’ll get more pain soon enough. I know you miss it.” He knelt behind you, leaning over you to drag his teeth across your spine. One hand gripped your hips, fingers pressed into his marks, and the other undid his pants just enough to pull himself out. You felt his hardness against your ass and whimpered, so ready for them to _fuck you already_.

    Sauron slapped your cheek with his cock, drawing you out of your thoughts, and you allowed yourself only a moment to admire the graceful curve of it before you took it into your mouth, causing the blonde to hiss. He bucked his hips, having no care to your breathing-You were practiced by now. You knew how to have them fuck your mouth and not pass out. He tucked your hair behind your ear so you could look up at him through watery eyelashes and he moaned softly.

    “Such a pretty whore,” he murmured, and you felt yourself flush with pride. He was pleased with you. You sucked on him, taking him in as deep as you could and trying to relax your throat. When he started to fuck your mouth, you gagged, and he touched beneath your eyes, wiping away forming tears.

    “Now now,” he whispered. “You should be happy, being used like this. What’s with the tears?”

    Morgoth smacked your ass, annoyed at having the attention stolen from him. He shoved two fingers into you, curling them deep, and then added a third. He pumped them savagely, uncaring, the wet sounds of your cunt only spurring him on. When your whole body was shaking and you were moaning around Sauron’s cock, he yanked his fingers out and replaced them with his cock in one fluid stroke. He stretched you out, he always did, and you gasp moaned, the sound muffled by Sauron. Said blonde yanked your hair, forcing you to look up.

    “You’ll have to pay attention, lest…nng…I get jealous,” he said, and Morgoth scoffed.

    “She’s mine first. You’re a second thought.”

    Morgoth’s hips hit your ass with each thrust. The wounds there burned, stung like needles, and his hips came away stained with your blood each time.

    “Listen to her,” Morgoth said, dragging his nails down you back so you cried out. “She loves this.”

    “ _Nn_ ,” Sauron agreed, hand tightening in your hair. “Her desperate tongue…feels…”

    Morgoth moaned softly, moving faster, chasing his own pleasure. He was everything, the two of them all you ever wanted. “Is my little one going to cum?” Morgoth asked, breathing labored, voice deeper.

    “ _Yes,”_ you answered around Sauron’s cock, the word coming out broken around him. You’d been close for what seemed like hours.

    “Then _cum_ ,” he commanded, and what could you do but obey?

    You fell forward onto your elbows, Sauron’s cock slipping from your mouth as you came, shaking and moaning like a well fucked whore. Sauron groaned, his long fingers wrapping around himself as he stroked himself to completion, his cum hot on your cut up back.

    Morgoth dug his nails into your hips as he came, letting out a low roar as he did. His release was fire inside you, reminding you that you were still alive, even after all this. He didn’t stop moving until you were scrambling against the floor, voice garbled and desperate. “You want me to stop?” he asked, baring his teeth. “Well…That’s too damn bad.”

    “Y…Yes, Master…” It hurt to speak, your throat tight and well used. Morgoth shoved two fingers into your cunt and gathered the mix of both of your cum. A second later those fingers were at your mouth, a murmur of “Open,” and you sucked Morgoth’s fingers like you would his cock.

    “What a talented fuck toy,” he said, and Sauron laughed, single blonde eyebrow raised at your debauched face.

    “She’s lucky we don’t mind her depravity,” he said, and yes.

    You were lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sketchygalore on tumblr! Please check out my tumblr if you'd like anything from me similar to this c: 
> 
> awhorewhowrites.tumblr.com


End file.
